A Sacrifice to the Guppy Gods
by TheUltraSupremeOverLord
Summary: Max and Fang are on a quest to find Dr. M's cookie recipe and Fang has something very important to tell Max.


Ok, so the title has nothing to do with the story. I'm bad with titles so I just put that down after a conversation with my dad about how one of my guppies always have to die when I buy new ones. But you probably clicked on the story just because of the title so whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

"And so it is decided that me must find Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip recipe. This is a life or death situation people," concluded Angel.

I wasn't quite sure why this was so important to the flock but what the hey.

Max munched on a piece of broccoli, the only vegetable she truly liked, and asked, "So why are only me and Fang going?"

I wasn't quite sure why only me and her where going so I listened for the answer intently.

And of course it had to be Iggy who answered, "Because you two are the most compatible… with danger."

When everyone else at the table started to snicker but Max, I tried to keep my cool. Max on the other hand, you know the explosive sitting right next to me, stormed off saying that she had to get prepared.

I am going to have to think of a creative way to kill Iggy aren't I?

Think of the Iggy and he shall appear. So of course Iggy was glued to my side in a moment and pushing me to a corner.

"Fang, you have to tell Max," Iggy hissed at me.

"But I don't want to. Not yet."

"You have put this off too long. You better tell her or she will find out from someone else.

So that's why we were alone.

I live in a house of filthy little schemers.

And know Max was dragging me out the door.

I am not ready to tell her, but I had to.

"Max there is something very important I have to tell you," I told her as we started to fly to Mesa.

"Not know Fang. Let's focus on flying."

Well then I guess I better enjoy the flight because I need her to know before we get to her Mom's house but she isn't ready yet.

If she finds out from someone other than me, I am as dead as a fangnail.

When we finally landed, I started, "Max I need to tell you something. Now."

She turned around, "Sure, Fang, what is it?"

"Max, I..."

"MAX!" yelled Ella as the Martinez's ran to see Max.

And Max ran towards her mom and half-sister like a crazed bear runs towards two stranded, helpless campers.

Then the huggy, sob-fest began, so I stood quietly in the edge of this all.

Then Dr. M hugged me, which was kind of awkward for me. But luckily Max knows me enough to know that I have had enough. So she said, "Mom, we came for your cookie recipe. Can you maybe give it to us?"

"Sure, but let's all get a snack first," replied Doctor Martinez as she lead the way to the house.

The snack, of course, was chocolate chip cookies. I guzzled down my fair share and waited for Max to finish talking to her mom. The two really miss each other, i almost feel sorry for them not seeing each other that much.

Breaking my trance Max asked, "Mom can we please have the cookie recipe know?"

"Sure, let me go find it."

And Dr. M left leaving me and Max alone in the kitchen.

This would be the perfect time to tell Max, in theory. But me and theory had a dispute once and it turns out that we down get along very well.

I can see it know. I tell Max and thwack, she hits me. I would end up with a mad Max, a laughing Ella, a lecture for Dr. M, and a black eye.

So Max could wait.

When Dr. M (finally) came back, she gave us the recipe and we all said our goodbyes once Max said that she didn't like to leave the flock alone for so long.

When we finally reached the woods, our take off grounds, I grabbed both of Max's hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Max," I started as a slight breeze blew the hair out of her face.

"Yes, Fang," she asked in was it excitement almost?

So I tried again and tilted her head towards me with my hand. "Max, you have some broccoli stuck in your teeth."

"Why didn't you tell me? I saw my mom and half-sister! Max screeched and stomped away.

There was no black eye this time. That was new.

TWACK!

There it was.

Why do I always have to be the one to tell her that there's something in her teeth?


End file.
